


Calente y Frío

by Ogawasan



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawasan/pseuds/Ogawasan
Summary: Tatsurou nunca estuvo interesado en Miya de "esa" manera, pero después de que le crecieran un par de senos, él… bueno, ahora es sexy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot 'N' Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526823) by Stupeur. 

> Notas de la autora:  
Erm, primera publicación en seis meses, y es un “cambio de género” porque estoy loca :D No he visto muchos de esos en el fandom del Jrock y estoy muy segura que este es el primero con MUCC, así que tenía que hacerlo. De cualquier manera, solo para evitar confusiones: Miya se convierte en chica sin razón aparente (y no, no hay explicación para eso), y se identifica omo un chico durante todo el asunto, así que esto está lejos de ser un fic hetero en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Dicho lo anterior, si se asustan al leer: “el clítoris de Miya”, tal vez quieran saltarse esa parte XD 
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
Creo que la autora lo ha dicho todo XD espero que se diviertan tanto como yo me divertí leyendo y traduciendo este gran fic xD  
Un enorme agradecimiento a la autora Stupeur :3

Tatsurou debió haber sabido que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Aun cuando Miya le envió un mensaje que decía: _"la reunión se cancela. Les escribo después"_, en lo único que pudo pensar era que al fin podría pasar la tarde jugando con su _PlayStation 3._

Pero era demasiado obvio. Después de todo, ya nadie se sorprendía cuando Miya se quedaba dormido y llegaba tarde a las reuniones, ¿pero cancelar por completo sus planes? Eso jamás había pasado en casi una década. Sin embargo, Tatsurou no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera después de un par de días, cuando Maeda, su manager, lo contacto para una reunión en la noche ese mismo día.

Solo cuando llego a la reunión y noto que Miya estaba ausente, comenzó a sospechar finalmente.

— ¿Miya se quedó dormido de nuevo? — probo. Eran las ocho, usualmente la hora del almuerzo para Miya, lo cual hacía imposible el hecho de que siguiera durmiendo, pero con él, nunca se sabe.

—...Miya no vendrá hoy — comenzó nervioso Maeda, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza —. Me pidió que hablara con ustedes de algo muy importante. Sera mejor que te sientes, Tatsurou.

Tatsurou frunció el ceño y obedeció. Eso no fue tranquilizador en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Que sucede?

—... Algunos, uh, problemas han surgido con respecto a Miya, y tendremos que-

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Interrumpió Satochi.

Maeda aclaro su garganta, esquivando sus miradas mientras jugueteaba con su bolígrafo.

— Me temo que es algo personal. Tendrán que preguntarle a Miya en per-

Tatsurou rodó sus ojos.

— Déjate de tonterías. Lo sabremos tarde o temprano. ¿Porque no nos dices de una vez para que dejemos de preocuparnos? — dijo, y observo de reojo que Yukke y Satochi asentían con la cabeza.

— Muy bien — Suspiro Maeda —. Miya es una chica ahora.

Un completo y total silencio invadió la habitación, y Satochi fue el primero en romperlo:

— ¿Te refieres a que es como...un travesti? — pregunto, incapaz de ocultar el horror en su voz.

Maeda negó con la cabeza.

— No, me refiero que él... literalmente se convirtió en una.

Silencio de nuevo, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Tatsurou, Yukke y Satochi estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

— Déjame adivinar — empezó Tatsurou cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo, limpiando una lagrima que estaba por escapar de su ojo con el nudillo de su dedo índice —. Perdiste una apuesta, ¿cierto? ¿Apostaste contra Cometa-san?

— Jódete — Maeda gruño entre dientes, no parecía bromear en lo absoluto —.Estoy hablando en serio. Es decir, sé que suena ridículo. No tenía idea de que algo así pudiera pasar, pero, bueno, paso de alguna manera. Miya es una chica.

— Yo te creo — anunció Yukke, mostrándose completamente serio, y Tatsurou logró ver un brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Maeda — Tal vez Miya tenía genes de rana y nunca lo supimos.

— O de calamar — añadió Tatsurou mientras Satochi reía como tonto, golpeando la mesa varias veces con su puño.

— Déjense de tonterías, chicos…

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba escuchando.

— Tal vez Miya cayó en un lago contaminado y muto — sugirió Satochi, provocando nuevas carcajadas en los otros. Las teorías se hicieron presentes, y Tatsurou notó vagamente que mientras más se reían, más rojo se ponía el rostro de Maeda.

— ¡YA CÁLLENSE! — explotó, logrando por fin un poco de silencio, aunque salpicado por una que otra risita —. Ahora escúchenme…

— No, tú escúchame — dijo Tatsurou, poniéndose de pie —. No sé qué se traen entre manos Miya y tú, pero es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado. Y pensar que ahora podría estar jugando "_Target in Sight…_”

— Tú… siéntate… — ordenó Maeda, su rostro estaba tan rojo que Tatsurou obedeció sin decir palabra alguna, solo para evitarle un ataque al corazón —. Sé que esto suena completamente increíble, pero créanme. Miya insistió en que ningún concierto se cancelara, pero tiene varias entrevistas programadas para este mes, así que uno de ustedes tendrá que encargarse.

Tatsurou rodó los ojos. Esto no podría ser tan grave, si ningún concierto era cancelado. Sin embargo, tener que encargarse de las entrevistas de Miya no lo hacía para nada feliz.

_ “Si no pueden tener al líder, démosles al vocalista” _fue la excusa de Yukke y Satochi, Maeda no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ellos. Intentó protestar, pero Maeda lo rechazo abruptamente.

— ¡De acuerdo! Llamaré a los entrevistadores y, bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Miya quiera tener una reunión — Dijo Maeda, quien observo a Satochi levantar la mano — ¿sí?

— ¿Cómo sabes que Miya es una chica, y no una estúpida broma? — preguntó Yukke sin chistar.

—…Yo lo vi ayer — Maeda aclaró su garganta —. Y él… tiene todas las partes propias de una chica.

— Tengo un poco de experiencia propia sobre travestismo — comenzó Yukke con escepticismo y las cejas levantadas —. Y los senos no son tan difíciles de disimular.

Tatsurou tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse cuando imagino de repente a Miya usando la peluca de Yuketsuko y pantimedias, su inconfundible barbita de chivo y una pose poco elegante.

— No, esto… no solo se trata de senos — era obvio que Maeda batallaba en encontrar las palabras que pudieran explicar lo que sea que estaba pensando. — Es… la cosa más extraña que haya visto. Es Miya, pero… en mujer. Solo eso.

Satochi estaba muy entretenido con la situación.

— Entonces, ¿Miya tiene pechos ahora?

— Sí.

—… ¿Y una vagina?

—…Si.

—… ¿La viste?

Maeda le lanzo una mirada molesta.

— No, no he visto la vagina de Miya. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a llamar a esas personas — respondió enojado, y tomando su agenda, Maeda salió de la sala de juntas antes de que alguien más hiciera otra pregunta.

\---

Tatsurou bajo del tren por puro impulso, había llegado a la estación que estaba más cerca de la casa de Miya.

Le había mandado mensaje dos veces durante su viaje, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna al llegar al departamento del guitarrista. Comenzaba a dudar de que estuviera en casa, lo cual significaría una perdida esplendida de tiempo. Sin embargo, al acercarse al departamento de Miya, notó que las luces estaban encendidas. No había duda alguna de que se encontraba en casa. Tatsurou tocó el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó una segunda y una tercera vez, pero en el cuarto intento, concluyo que Miya lo ignoraba a propósito.

Mientras tocaba la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven con el timbre, no paso mucho para que Tatsurou escuchara el conocido sonido de la puerta del vestíbulo abrirse. Tatsurou sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta y subía las escaleras. La puerta del departamento de Miya estaba abierta, así que entró y pateo sus zapatos lejos antes de buscarlo. Encontró a Miya sentado frente a su computadora, golpeando las teclas furiosamente, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que está pasando? — preguntó, sentado en la cama.

Silencio.

—…Si, supongo que debe ser realmente vergonzoso, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Te importaría darme algunos detalles sobre tu transformación? — Miya continuaba fingiendo que no había nadie más en la habitación con él, así que Tatsurou decidió seguir con el monologo —. Es decir, no todos los días visitas a alguien que ha cambiado de sexo de la noche a la mañana. Yuketsuko también está interesada. Y hay muchas cosas que debo saber. Ahora, um… no lo sé, ¿lloras cuando ves _Winnie Pooh_? ¿Te gustan los dulces? No, espera, siempre te gustaron… ¡ya se! ¿Sientes más frío ahí abajo?

Más silencio. Esto empezaba a cansar.

— Bueno, al menos tendrás una brillante carrera siendo una curiosidad médica esperando por ti, si es que fracasas como músico — se burló Tatsurou, entonces Miya dejo de teclear solo lo suficiente para levantar su mano y enseñarle el dedo índice por arriba de su hombro —. Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo. Te has convertido en una chica que sufre de síndrome premenstruales. Tiene sentido.

Esta vez, Miya volteo a verlo. Al menos esto permitía ver a Tatsurou que Miya seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El mismo cabello, las mismas mejillas cinceladas, la misma expresión homicida.

— Sabes, soy el único que está respondiendo tus entrevistas, solo porque te crees muy gracioso o lo que sea que creas que estés haciendo, por eso quiero saber al menos porque demonios yo--

— Con un demonio, ¿quieres cerrar la maldita boca? — dijo Miya, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, para luego levantarse de su silla y salir de la habitación

Sorprendido, Tatsurou parpadeó un par de veces, y no pudo evitar reírse. Siguió a Miya a la cocina, aun riéndose.

— Viejo, eso es asombroso. Realmente sonaste como una chica. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Una broma? ¿Una apuesta? 

Aparentemente Miya había decidido ignorarlo de nuevo mientras revisaba el refrigerador, Tatsurou se dedicó a observar su silueta con los brazos cruzados. Rio un poco más, negando con la cabeza, observando, mientras metía una mano bajo la camiseta de su amigo para rasguñar su costado, revelando un triángulo de piel pálida y… ¿la suave curva de su cadera?

La sonrisa de Tatsurou desapareció de inmediato.

A pesar de que los pantalones deportivos de Miya eran realmente holgados, su delgada cintura no lograba coincidir con ellos, pues ahora había florecido en una bien proporcionada cadera y un trasero redondo. Aquella cadera angosta y las piernas delgadas de pollo se habían ido para siempre. Definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien, a menos que Miya hubiera logrado tener unos muslos flácidos en tan solo una semana.

—… ¿Miya? — fue todo lo que Tatsurou pudo decir, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Miya tomo del refrigerador un contenedor de plástico y una cuchara de un cajón antes de sentarse. Dicho contenedor estaba repleto de crema batida, y mientras comía, evadió los ojos de Tatsurou quien le mirada.

Ahora lo había visto. No era _“el mismo Miya de siempre”_. Algunos detalles eran – sus labios ahora estaban más rellenos, y sus facciones eran más suaves.

Y lo más importante, los había visto. Dos pequeños montículos que sobresalían de su pecho, los pezones erectos claramente visibles a través del algodón de su camiseta.

— ¿Te… rasuraste? — pregunto Tatsurou estúpidamente, y Miya rió entre dientes.

— No exactamente.

Tatsurou frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. La voz de Miya siempre había sido aguda, pero era endemoniadamente imposible que lograra un timbre tan agudo sin que hubiera un poco de helio involucrado.

— Yo… per… ¿Cómo…? — espetó confuso.

Miya se encogió de hombros, llevando una cucharada de crema batida a su boca, después lamió sus labios.

— Me desperté de esta manera.

No iba a caer en esto, se dijo así mismo Tatsurou, y finalmente logro apartar su mirada de los senos de Miya.

— Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, espera. Me estas fastidiando completamente. Aun estás enojado por lo de _Akogare no Rock Star_, y encontraste una manera de cambiar tu voz, y… y si, conseguiste un sostén acolchonado o algo. Y un maquillaje realmente convincente. Apuesto a que Ao tiene algo que ver en es…

La mandíbula de Tatsurou se abrió por completo cuando Miya se levantó bruscamente la camiseta para revelar su pecho.

Definitivamente eran senos. Y más, eran perfectos. Eran lindos, firmes y blancos, con areolas bien definidas color café claro y pezones que suplicaban ser…

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban unidos al cuerpo de su compañero.

— ¿Esto te parece un sostén acolchonado? — Miya se cubrió de nuevo, regresando inmediatamente a su crema batida.

Tatsurou trago saliva con dificultad.

—… ¿Puedo verlos de nuevo? No estoy convencido.

Aun siendo una chica, Miya no dejaba de ser rudo cuando se enojaba, así que Tatsurou no paso mucho tiempo en su departamento.

\---

Lo primero que hizo Tatsurou cuando salió del edificio de departamentos fue sacar a toda velocidad su teléfono de su bolsillo.

_“maldición fui a la casa de miya y de verdad es una chica ahora es realmente perturbador” _escribió con rapidez, seleccionando a Yukke y a Satochi como los receptores. La única respuesta que tuvo fue un _“muy gracioso” _de Satochi, Yukke nunca se molesto es responder su mensaje.

Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que los vio, ambos sabían del asunto.

Miya los había invitado a los tres a su casa para discutir los conciertos que se aproximaban, y cuando Tatsurou llego, parecía que todos se habían ajustado notablemente bien a los recientes acontecimientos. Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Tatsurou acostumbrase a la nueva voz de Miya y a su estatura que era más pequeña de la usual, pero de nuevo, esto no era sin razón alguna. 

Además, el recrearse la pupila lo compensaba definitivamente. Tatsurou estaba dispuesto a soportar un poco de mal humor si eso significaba poder mirar los pequeños y lindos pechos de Miya moviéndose con libertad debajo de su camiseta de tirantes

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres posponer el concierto? — pregunto, acariciando a Gizmo debajo de la barbilla. Era uno de esos raros momentos cuando aquella bestia se dejaba tocar por alguien que no era Miya, y Tatsurou estaba aprovechado la oportunidad.

Miya negó con la cabeza enérgicamente,

— No. Es decir, realmente espero que no, pero ¿qué tal si termino por quedarme así por un tiempo? Es mejor aceptarlo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

— Eres valiente — dijo Yukke, y Tatsurou vio una genuina sonrisa en los labios de Miya por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, aun puedo tocar la guitarra, y puedo distorsionar mi voz con el micrófono, así podré hacer los coros. Intenté hacer algo con mi aspecto con maquillaje y demás, y prácticamente me veo igual. El único problema es, bueno, esto — con un suspiro, Miya señalo su pecho —. Intenté con una venda, pero tengo miedo de no poder aguantar todo el show.

— Yo creo que están tremendamente bien — murmuró Satochi distraídamente, mirando los temas en cuestión, pero Miya lo ignoro.

Tatsurou rio entre dientes, alejando su mano cuando Gizmo comenzó a gruñir.

— Tal vez no lo apretaste lo suficiente. ¿Quieres que lo intente?

— Claro. La venda está en el gabinete del baño.

Tatsurou se dirigió al baño, encontrando el rollo de venda antes de buscar cualquier otra cosa que fuera útil.

— La tengo — anunció regresando a la estancia —. Y también encontré cinta adhesiva.

— No vas a poner cinta adhesiva cerca de mí — le advirtió Miya, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no? Es una brillante idea — dijo Satochi con una sonrisa traviesa —. Podrías pegarte un poco en los pezones y hacer el show sin camiseta. Apuesto a que así atraerás a muchos chicos.

Tatsurou se rió, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando vio que Miya le dirigía una mirada. Se acercó a él dejando la cinta adhesiva sobre la televisión. Tal vez la usaría después en Yukke.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quitarse la camiseta? — bromeó Satochi

— Cállate.

— Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas, Miya.

Era difícil para Tatsurou contener la risa, y al ver hacia donde estaba Yukke, se dio cuenta de que no era el único. Miya suspiro y al levantar sus brazos para que Tatsurou pudiera envolver su pecho con la venda, reveló dos mechones de pelo en sus axilas.

— En serio deberías rasurarte — dijo Tatsurou, incapaz de guardarse su comentario.

— ¿Por qué debería?

— Serías una chica más linda sin las axilas peludas. Solo decía.

Miya estaba a punto de responder algo, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando Tatsurou apretó la venda alrededor de su pecho, apretando sus senos, y quedándose callado. Tatsurou envolvió todo su torso con toda venda antes de atarlo en un fuerte nudo.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Está muy apretado?

— No. Creo que estoy bien

— Plano como una tabla — dijo Yukke.

Satochi asintió con la cabeza.

— Sip ¿Podemos ordenar pizza?

Yukke se levantó de un salto para tomar el volante de Pizza Hut que estaba sobre la mesa mientras Miya se dirigía al baño, probablemente para checar los resultados frente al espejo. Estaban listos para ordenar cuando salió del baño, luciendo satisfecho con los resultados.

— ¿Quieres el último pedazo? De otro modo, me lo comeré — le peguntó Satochi a Miya, señalando la caja de pizza _bulgogi_, pero Miya lo rechazó moviendo su mano.

— ¿Estas bien, Guccha? — preguntó Yukke, visiblemente preocupado. Miya no había comido mucho y había estado terriblemente callado la mayor parte de la cena.

— No realmente. Estoy bastante adolorido.

Limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, Yukke se colocó detrás de Miya para deshacer el nudo de su venda.

— Ya me parecía que esto estaría muy apretado. Cristo, ¿Al menos puedes respirar? No hay maldita manera de que hagas un show así — finalmente, logró desatar el vendaje. Miya le agradeció, frotando con suavidad los costados de sus costillas.

— Bueno, aun tienes la cinta adhesiva — bromeó Satochi, pero ya nadie se sentía con humo para reírse.

— ¿Por qué no compras un sostén deportivo o algo? Muchas chicas lucen bastante planas cuando usan uno de esos — dijo Tatsurou, parcialmente esperando la respuesta agresiva de Miya de que nunca rebajaría a usar un sostén

Sin embargo, Miya se volvió a mirarlo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

— Lo he pensado, pero…

— ¿…Pero?

Miya se encogió de hombros por segunda vez, ocurriéndosele de pronto a Tatsurou que el problema no era que se opusiera a comprarse uno, sino de que Miya estaría demasiado avergonzado como para entrar a una tienda de lencería por su cuenta.

Tatsurou sonrió de manera traviesa.

— Vale la pena intentarlo. Iré contigo de ser necesario.

\---

— Ahórrate tus comentarios ¿quieres?

— No he dicho nada — se defendió Tatsurou, mirando a Miya de pies a cabeza. No había nada de malo. Miya se veía bien.

Sorprendentemente, Miya podía pasar por una chica más que decente. Los _jeans_ tipo pescador podían no ajustarse completamente a su nueva figura a la perfección, pero al menos la mitad de la población estaría demasiado distraída por su trasero como para reparar en ello. Su aspecto relajado y ligeramente masculino parecía que había sido pensado completamente a propósito. 

Demonios, Tatsurou no se sentiría avergonzado si la gente asumía que eran una pareja.

Sin embargo, se sintió absurdamente avergonzado cuando entraron a la única tienda de lencería que ambos parecían conocer. En un impulso y sin decir nada, Tatsurou tomó la mano de Miya entre la suya.

—… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — susurro Miya, mirándolo con rareza sobre sus lentes oscuros.

— Soy tu novio mientras estemos aquí ¿está bien? — murmuró Tatsurou.

Miya se encogió de hombros y le dejo tomarlo de la mano mientras ambos revisaban la tienda. Había una enorme gama de estilos (los mostradores estaban divididos en diferentes secciones como _“casual”, “lindo” o “sexy”_), y Tatsurou se divertía demasiado mientras superponía los diferentes modelos en la imagen de los pechos de Miya que aún tenía en mente.

Estaba imaginando como se vería Miya con un sostén sin costuras, cuando el sonido de unas risitas cercanas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se volvió para ver a dos adolescentes comprando en el mismo pasillo que ellos, lanzándoles miradas divertidas hacía donde estaban. Más bien, en donde él se encontraba, y por la manera en que estaban vestidas (medias rayadas y blusas _Algonquins_), podía decir que lo habían reconocido.

Que suerte la de él.

Miya también se había dado cuenta aparentemente, porque su mano soltó la de Tatsurou y se dirigió directamente a los probadores.

— ¿Puedo probarme estos? — pregunto a la vendedora, desapareciendo rápidamente en el probador indicado por la vendedora.

— ¡No me dejes solo, Miy-Miho-chan! — exclamo Tatsurou, diciendo el primer nombre femenino que cruzo su mente. Era obvio que Miya no saldría de ahí de nuevo, así que Tatsurou le ofreció una dulce sonrisa a la vendedora y entro al probador de Miya a pesar de la mirada atónita que le dirigió la mujer.

Miya dejo salir un grito de sorpresa cuando Tatsurou entro al probador, cerrando las cortinas detrás de él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

— No esperaré yo solo en una lencería. Especialmente no con fans acechando por ahí.

— Pero que cosas. Espero que no inicien rumores acerca de lo pervertido que eres ahora — suspiro Miya, obviamente molesto, pero Tatsurou estaba más preocupado de que los rumores fueran acerca de él saliendo con la hermana de Miya o un _cosplayer_ sumamente preciso en su disfraz. Miya se alejó un poco de él y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

— No mires — murmuró sin aliento.

— No lo haré — mintió Tatsurou.

Observó a Miya quitarse su camisa, revelando su suave y pálida piel de su espalda y brazos, permitiéndole a sus ojos pasearse por las suaves curvas de sus omóplatos y el delicioso contorno de su torso, bajando por sus provocadores hoyuelos en la parte baja de su espalda. Consideró brevemente sacar su teléfono y tomar un par de fotografías, pero no lo hizo, sabía que no sería capaz de mirar la espalda desnuda de Miya de nuevo si lo descubría.

— Es muy grande, ¿cierto? — pregunto Miya en un suspiro cuando logro ponerse el primer sostén apropiadamente.

Tatsurou asintió, vislumbrando el costado de uno de sus pechos y una axila limpia y afeitada, tratando de sonar desinteresado cuando habló de nuevo.

— Sip, definitivamente. ¿Te rasuraste? — preguntó, atrapando la etiqueta de la talla entre sus dedos para mirarla.

— Oh, um, sip. Pensé que sería bueno hacerlo antes de venir aquí — masculló Miya y Tatsurou no pudo evitar sonreír de manera traviesa. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la etiqueta, no tenía idea de que significaban los códigos que estaban en ella. Miya se probó un par de sostenes más con diferentes letras y números, pero ninguno funcionó.

Finalmente los dos se dieron por vencido.

— Señorita, necesitamos ayuda aquí — llamó Tatsurou a la vendedora, sacando su cabeza de entre las cortinas.

La mujer lucía más divertida que nada en este punto.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — preguntó, entrando al probador. Estaba siendo un poco apretado con tres personas dentro, y Tatsurou tuvo que pegarse a la pared para permitirle moverse libremente.

— No puedo deducir mi talla — murmuró Miya avergonzado, las palmas de sus manos cubriendo sus pechos. Se aclaró la garganta. —. Perdí mucho peso recientemente.

Aparentemente había encontrado un buen pretexto, porque la chica asintió simplemente sin parecer sorprendida. Sacó entonces una cinta métrica de su bolsillo. Lo envolvió bajo el busto de Miya antes de hacerlo una segunda vez alrededor de sus pechos, disculpándose efusivamente todo el tiempo. Tatsurou tuvo que contener una sonrisa traviesa cuando se percató de lo rojo que se había puesto Miya cuando los gentiles dedos de la chica tocaban su pecho. ¿Acaso se estaba excitando?

— Probablemente seas 65B — dijo la vendedora finalmente. Salió del probador y regreso un momento después con otro sostén del mismo estilo antes de entregárselo a Miya.

— Esto debería quedarte. Por favor avísenme si necesitan algo mas — hizo una amable reverencia y se fue.

Tatsurou tuvo que ajustar las correas, pero de verdad, que le quedaba perfecto. En cualquier ocasión, el sostén ofrecía _“absoluto soporte y control”_ como indicaba - el pecho de Miya no estaba perfectamente plano, pero con una camiseta y una chaqueta, nadie pensaría que debajo tendría algo más que grasa por comer demasiado.

Miya compró dos sostenes del mismo estilo que se había probado, y afortunadamente, las _MUCCers_ se había ido cuando salieron de la tienda de lencería.

— Siento mucho esto — murmuro Miya mientras caminaban a la estación —. Y gracias por acompañarme.

— No te preocupes. Definitivamente valió la pena solo para observar como otra chica tocaba tus pechos — sonrió Tatsurou de manera traviesa, y Miya le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa —. Realmente te estabas excitando ahí ¿eh?

Miya enrojeció de nuevo por el comentario.

—… Bueno, son más sensibles ahora — admitió tímidamente.

Tatsurou rió, sorprendido por su honestidad.

— Supongo que todo esto también tiene sus ventajas, ¿cierto? — la respuesta que él esperaba jamás llego, dándose cuenta que Miya ya no estaba caminando a su lado. Finalmente lo encontró un par de metros atrás sobre la calle, observando el escaparate de una cafetería.

— ¿Te apetece tomar un café, de casualidad? — pregunto Miya, mientras Tatsurou caminaba hacia él.

— Cristo, al menos avísame cuando dejes de caminar — dijo sonriendo, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería —. No quisiera perder de vista a una chica tan linda como tú.

— Cállate — dijo Miya, pero por primera vez, su tono era juguetón.

\---

Cuando Miya salió de la sala, Maeda lo siguió con la mirada de una manera tan obvia, que Tatsurou no pudo hacer otra cosa más que resoplar ruidosamente.

— Alguien está encontrando sexy a Miya ¿eh? — se burló.

El rostro de Maeda se tornó rojizo cuando volteó a ver a Tatsurou.

— Yo, uh… ¿fue muy obvio?

— Sip.

— Aunque no tiene nada de malo. Miya es sexy — dijo Satochi, haciendo una sonrisa traviesa —. Desearía que no se vistiera tan holgado. Me gustaría ver un poco más.

— Sip, deja demasiado a la imaginación — coincidió Yukke.

Tatsurou rio entre dientes y decidió soltar la bomba.

— Bueno, puedo dar testimonio de que tiene unos grandiosos senos debajo de esas holgadas camisetas — dijo, y tres pares de ojos se volvieron a verlo de inmediato.

—… ¿Viste los senos de Miya? — preguntó Maeda en un susurro, mirando hacia la puerta, para asegurarse que de Miya aún no estuviera de regreso.

— Sip. Dos veces, en realidad — respondió Tatsurou, disfrutando la atención y la envidia —. Me los mostro para probar que de verdad era una chica, y pude verlos de nuevo cuando se probaba sostenes en la tienda.

— ¡Maldición, no puedo creer que te los haya mostrado así tan fácil! — exclamo Satochi incrédulo, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano — ¿Pudiste tocarlos?

Tatsurou negó con la cabeza.

— Aun no — respondió con sinceridad. Tristemente, el haber observado a la vendedora de la tienda hacerlo era probablemente lo más que lograría hacer.

Yukke se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Y cómo son?

— Bueno…— Tatsuro se recargo cómodamente en su silla, golpeando con un dedo su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando profundamente —. Son realmente lindos. Alegres, redondos y saltarines, con piel suave y blanca, y lindos pezones y-

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — interrumpió Miya, de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo un pedal de efecto que había traído. Los otros cuatro volvieron a sus respectivos lugares como si nada hubiera pasado mientras el guitarrista los observaba con sospecha — ¿Y bien?

Satochi se aclaró la garganta.

— Tatsurou nos estaba contando que vio tus senos — comenzó, y Tatsurou lo hubiera asesinado de no haber sentido curiosidad por ver cuál sería la reacción de Miya —. Y yo también quiero verlos.

— ¡¿… Qué?!

Tatsurou habría estaría muerto desde hace mucho si las miradas pudieran matar. Evadió la mirada inocentemente, fingiendo no haber notado como Miya intentaba derretir su cráneo con los ojos

— ¡Vamos, Miya! ¡No es justo! — se quejó Satochi — ¡Mae-chan también quiere verlos!

— A mí no me metan en esto — murmuró Maeda, frotando su nuca nerviosamente.

— ¡Ninguno de ustedes verá nada! — ladró Miya con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Yukke se volteó, con una mano cubriendo su boca para reprimir una carcajada, luchando para parecer que solo se agachaba casualmente. Tatsurou lo observo brevemente, y tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no reírse escandalosamente.

— ¿Puedo tocarlos? ¿Al menos por encima de tu camiseta?

— Satochi, ya basta o voy a-

— Vamos ¡y a cambio te dejaré tocar mi pene!

Todos en la habitación explotaron en carcajadas, salvo Miya, quien prácticamente lanzo el pedal de efecto sobre la mesa antes de encerrarse en el estudio de a lado).

\---

Miya no salió del estudio en todo el tiempo que duró la junta, y sus repetidos intentos de hablar con él no obtuvieron respuesta alguna. Obviamente Miya no iba a escucharlos si estaba tocando la guitarra con los audífonos puestos – era eso, o Miya los estaba ignorando a propósito, de ser así, las probabilidades apuntaban a que no volvería a salir de donde se encontraba.

— Pues yo me voy — dijo primero Yukke, reuniendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de los otros antes de irse. Satochi y Maeda le siguieron poco despues, y mientras tomaba su chaqueta, Tatsurou decidió intentar disculparse con Miya una última vez. No pensó que lo tomaría tan mal, y ahora se sentía un poco culpable.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del estudio cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió, casi golpeándolo en la cara.

— Mierda, me asustaste — le espeto Tatsurou, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente por la sorpresa — ¿Estas bien?

Resulto ser una pregunta estúpida, y Tatsurou se pateó a si mismo cuando miro el rostro de Miya y se percató de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

— Creí que te habías ido – murmuro, pasándolo de lado para tomar su estuche y guardar su guitarra en el.

— Ya me iba, pero me sentí un poco mal por lo de hace rato y... —Tatsurou dejo salir un fuerte suspiro —.Demonios, lo siento. Le habría dicho a Satochi que se callara de haberlo sabido.

— No es eso. Solo estoy cansado — respondió Miya agitando los hombros ligeramente.

—… ¿Cansado? ¿Y estas llorando por eso?

Miya suspiro con pesadez, dejándose caer en el sillón.

— Toco asqueroso.

Tatsurou resoplo. Eso era nuevo.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

Miya levanto ambas manos frente a él. Eran pequeñas y lindas, con delgados y delicados dedos de uñas cortas.

— Mis manos son más pequeñas — explico —.Y me es más difícil tocar porque no estoy acostumbrado a ellas, y sigo tocando mal las notas todo este maldito tiempo… — su voz se apagó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Todo lo que Tatsurou pudo hacer fue mirar llorar a Miya con horror.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

Sabía qué hacer si se tratara de una chica, y habría sabido que hacer si fuera Miya (siendo un chico normal, sin pechos, es decir, no es que él se haya derrumbado de esa manera si eso hubiera sucedido en ese momento), pero ahora estaba más que confundido. Debatió mentalmente varios segundos antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Aparentemente había sido la mejor idea, porque Miya se quedó rígido como una tabla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—…Uh, te estoy abrazando — respondió Tatsurou avergonzado mientras lo soltaba.

Miya resoplo y le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

— Nunca me habías abrazado

— Nunca te había visto llorar — contesto Tatsurou moviendo los hombros.

— Muy cierto — y contra todo esperado, Miya se recargo sobre Tatsurou, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su hombro.

Tatsurou lo envolvió nuevamente en un abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda para reconfortarlo.

— Solo practica más tarde cuando estés bien descansado, y estoy seguro de que lograras hacerlo fácilmente. No es como si tu talento hubiera desaparecido con tu pene — intento hacer reír a Miya. Pero falló – Miya emitió un sonido que estaba en medio de la risa y un sollozo, y Tatsurou definitivamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, cuando sintió el puño de Miya conectarse a sus costillas.

— Jódete — dijo él, rompiendo el abrazo para secar sus ojos con la manga de su suéter.

Tatsurou se rió, frotando su costado.

— Hablo en serio. Sé que es abrumador, pero eres fuerte. Yo probablemente ya me hubiera volado los sesos si estuviera en tu lugar —se detuvo, percatándose de que no eran las palabras más reconfortantes —. Um, bueno. De cualquier manera, lo que quiero decir es que tú puedes hacerlo — añadió torpemente, intentado remediar todas las estupideces que había dicho.

— Gracias — dijo Miya en voz baja, ofreciéndole a Tatsurou una sonrisa triste que solo logro hacerlo sentir perfectamente miserable. Se levantó y tomó el estuche de su guitarra, colocándoselo en el hombro —. Supongo que me iré a casa ahora.

— Lo siento, Miya.

— No lo sientas — respondió con desagrado el guitarrista, y cuando estuvo a punto de dejar el estudio, Tatsurou intento desesperadamente:

—… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Para su sorpresa, Miya volteó a verlo, sus labios se curvearon en una adorable sonrisa.

— Nunca digo que no a un helado.

\---

Bajaron en la estación de _Shinjuku _y se dirigieron a la heladería _Cold Stone_ más cercana. Miya tardo una eternidad en revisar la lista de ingredientes que conformarían su _topping_, decidiéndose finalmente por una combinación de tres sabores que llevaba pastel, servido en un maldito tazón de _waffle _de chocolate. En el momento en que los empleados comenzaron a cantar una canción de _Lilo & Stich_, Tatsurou juro jamás volver a pisar aquel lugar.

Y por si fuera poco, un par de mujeres que esperaban en la fila detrás de ellos le dedicaron miradas sucias cuando Miya sacó su propia billetera para pagar.

— Olvídalo, yo invito — murmuró Tatsurou, e inmediatamente deseo no haberlo sugerido al ver que el total de la cuenta era de 1150 malditos yenes.

— De haber sabido que tu pagarías, habría ordenado algo más barato — dijo Miya tímidamente mientras se sentaban en la parte de atrás – muy, muy atrás – del establecimiento —. Gracias.

— No te preocupes. Lo que sea para que te sientas mejor — contesto Tatsurou encogiéndose de hombros. Allá iba su próxima noche en el café de los comics.

Miya asintió levemente, intentando una sonrisa que fallo en ser convincente. Comenzó a comer su helado en silencio, y, cuando fue claro que no diría nada, Tatsurou decidió mirar por la ventaba distraídamente, y beber de su pequeña taza de agua. No tenía mucho que decir. Lo que Miya le había contado en el estudio continuaba dándole de vueltas en la cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso acerca del concierto, y eso no era una buena señal.

Eventualmente, Miya termino su _waffle,_ se limpió el chocolate de sus dedos y arrugo la servilleta en su mano antes de colocarla sobre la mesa con un fuerte suspiro. Solo así comenzó a hablar – y lo hizo largo y tendido.

— Ya no sé qué hacer — murmuró cuando comenzó a desesperarse, su frente estaba sobre la palma de su mano —.Es decir, tendré que regresarle la llamada a mi mamá alguna vez. No quiero saber qué es lo que haría si me viera de esta manera — añadió con una sonrisa apagada.

Era probable que nada de lo que Miya hiciera sorprendería a esa mujer más de la cuenta, pensó Tatsurou, pero decidió que era más sabio guardarse sus palabras.

— Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Tal vez regreses a la normalidad eventualmente.

— No estoy seguro — suspiro Miya —. Es decir, a nadie le ha pasado esto antes. Usualmente la gente paga millones de yenes para transformarse si ese es su deseo, esa es la verdad.

— Si todo esto empeora, siempre puedes hacerte una cirugía para convertirte en chico de nuevo — sugirió Tatsurou como modo de broma, haciéndose acreedor de una mirada —. Lo siento, viejo. Pero si pasó una vez, volverá a pasar de nuevo.

— Pero no sé cuándo, y ese es el problema.

Tatsurou se encogió de hombros.

— Solo… ¿disfrútalo mientras dura? — probo, consciente de lo inútil que era su sugerencia. Haciendo una pausa, pensó en algunos beneficios. — ¿Múltiples orgasmos? ¿Dormir con chicos heteros? ¿Amoríos lésbicos?

— Muy gracioso — le interrumpió Miya antes de que dijera algo más —. No voy a intentar ninguna de esas porquerías cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de masturbarme.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué, _que_?

— ¿Cómo chica no has tenido un orgasmo?

Miya suspiro ruidosamente y Tatsurou se percató del sonrojo en su rostro.

— No, no lo he tenido.

—… ¿Quieres que lo intente?

Miya lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, tensándose.

— ¿Intentar qué exactamente?

— Ayudarte con eso.

— No voy a acostarme contigo, Tatsurou. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Tatsurou se rió. Esta tenía que ser la conversación más loca que había tenido, y sintió el irreprimible deseo de seguir con la conversación, solo para ver la reacción de Miya.

— No tenemos por qué hacerlo todo. Quiero decir, me gusta hacérselo a las chicas con la boca, y da la casualidad de que eres una. Puede que funcioné para ambos.

Juzgando por la expresión de Miya, era probable que Tatsurou terminara desempleado en cualquier minuto, peo en vez de eso se levantó silenciosamente para tirar su servilleta y cuchara de plástico al bote de basura más cercano. Se quedó ahí por varios segundos, dándole la espalda, pensando profundamente. Probablemente considerando la manera más dolorosa de matarlo, pensó Tatsurou.

Miya se acercó a él de nuevo después de un momento, y Tatsurou estaba a punto de disculparse cuando, contra todas las expectativas, le preguntó abiertamente:

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

\---

— Sabes… — comenzó a decir Tatsurou, descubriendo su cabeza de entre las sábanas con un exasperado suspiro —. No es extraño que no puedas tener un orgasmo si sigues preocupándote así.

— No creí que fuera tan complicado para una chica tener un uno — dijo Miya, con los ojos cerrados para no mirarlo — ¿Qué tal si las chicas con quienes he estado antes han estado fingiendo?

— Olvida eso por ahora ¿quieres? — dijo Tatsurou, esforzándose para no dejar ver molestia en su voz. Llevo una mano al muslo de Miya, tocando su clítoris con el pulgar, causando que el guitarrista temblara por la sorpresa —. Solo relájate e intenta- 

— No me toques mientras estás hablando. Es perturbador.

— Bien. Como sea. Solo imagina que es Yaguchi Mari o algo — Tatsurou apretó sus dientes mientras volvía bajo las cobijas. Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en la experiencia sexual más incómoda que haya tenido hasta la fecha – y vaya que había tenido muchas.

Aparentemente, debió haberlo hecho hace diez minutos, porque Miya permaneció callado después de eso.

De nueva cuenta, Tatsurou comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, moviendo sus manos lentamente hacia su estómago y bajando otra vez hasta sus muslos. Eventualmente, Miya dejo de retorcerse nerviosamente, entendiendo Tatsurou que finalmente podía pasar a cosas más avanzadas. Con gentileza, acerco su boca al interior del muslo de Miya, repartiendo lentos besos sobre su piel hasta regresar entre sus piernas. Escucho a Miya suspirar vagamente a través de la sábana, y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera una buena señal.

Rozó su pulgar sobre el clítoris de Miya una vez y luego dos veces, antes de empezar a frotarlo gentilmente mientras su boca se movía al ritmo de sus caderas, succionando la cálida piel de su estómago. Incrementó poco a poco la presión y el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras su lengua se adentraba en su ombligo y sus dientes acariciaban la piel de su estómago juguetonamente.

Sin embargo, Miya no mostraba ni la más mínima reacción, ni siquiera aun después de besarlo y tocarlo después de un rato – eso hasta que Tatsurou finalmente deslizo la punta de su dedo índice dentro de él. Como respuesta obtuvo un sonido indignante por parte de Miya, pero al menos puedo comprobar que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Miya estaba mojado. Muy mojado.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Tatsurou se irguió sobre sus codos y envolvió entre sus brazos los muslos de Miya antes de seguir con su labor. Sintió a Miya tensarse un poco al lamer su clítoris, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada, y Tatsurou comenzó a succionarlo, con suavidad al principio, y después con una creciente intensidad. Dejo una que una de sus manos se deslizara debajo de la camiseta de Miya hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos, apretándolo antes de comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente, sintiendo el pecho de Miya moverse rápidamente bajos sus dedos.

Al parecer había encontrado el ritmo apropiado, porque una de las manos de Miya pronto bajo hasta su cabeza para tomarlo del cabello. Tatsurou hizo una mueca de dolor pero continuó succionando y lamiendo hasta que Miya murmuró sin aliento:

— Me vengo…

Al menos Tatsurou lo medio esperaba cuando las caderas el guitarrista se sacudieron hacia arriba, golpeándolo en la cara. Sin embargo, el suave grito de placer que Miya dejo salir fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar el sórdido dolor en su cabeza y nariz, y muy a su pesar, sintió su erección dar un respingo dentro de sus pantalones en respuesta.

Tatsurou continuó succionando y lamiendo hasta que Miya terminara, y antes de salir de entre las sábanas y sentarse en la cama, se lamió los labios.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primer orgasmo como chica?

— Bien — dijo Miya sin aliento —.Gracias.

— A tu servicio — añadió Tatsurou bromeando. Esperaba que Miya se riera o lo regañara, pero extrañamente, se acurrucó bajo las cobijas y giró hacía un costado, dándole la espalda.

Tatsurou enarcó una ceja ante esa respuesta. Casi había esperado que a cambio Miya lo masturbara con la mano o algo, pero obviamente eso estaba fuera de lugar en ese momento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada.

—… ¿Estás seguro?

— Sip. Solo déjame solo por ahora ¿está bien? — murmuro Miya, aun sin mirarlo. Ni siquiera sonaba enojado o irritado, lo cual era más que preocupante.

Tatsurou abrió su boca para decir algo, pero decidió que no era lo mejor. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de masturbarse frenéticamente en el baño como había planeado originalmente, así que simplemente se levantó y salió del departamento de Miya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: ¡La segunda y última parte! Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia a pesar de ser extraña. “2channel” de cranperryjuice, y de nuevo doy crédito a hanako por la imagen de cabecera: 3
> 
> Yyyyy olvidé completamente mencionar esto la última vez, pero Maeda es en realidad el manager de MUCC (es el sujeto que torturan en el making of del video de Gerbera, entre otras cosas).
> 
> Notas de la traductora: de nueva cuenta la autora lo ha dicho todo XD solo puedo decir que disfrute demasiado escribir esta segunda parte. Espero les guste ;)
> 
> A leer! XD

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Yukke aparto la vista de su bajo y lo miro enarcando una ceja, divertido por la pregunta.

— ¿También quieres que te cepille el cabello?

Tatsurou rodo sus ojos.

— Es en serio. No le digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Satochi o a Miya. Especialmente no a Miya.

Lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Miya no estaba observándolos, pero el aludido estaba demasiado ocupado detrás de su consola como para ponerles atención.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Yukke se transformó en una sonrisa burlona cuanto vio a quien había mirado Tatsurou.

— Miya ¿eh? ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres tener sexo con él ahora que le crecieron un par de pechos?

Tatsurou sintió su sangre correr hasta su cara, muy a su pesar. La suposición de Yukke era muy cercana a la realidad, considerando la respetable cantidad de tiempo que paso con su cabeza entre las piernas de Miya casi 24 horas antes.

—…Bueno, creo que eso ya lo hice — murmuro Tatsurou después de aclararse la garganta. Iba a mencionarlo de todos modos, aunque bien podía decirlo directamente.

Las cejas de Yukke desaparecieron detrás de sus mechones de cabello.

—… Espera. ¿Te acostaste con Miya?

Dicho de esa manera de esa manera, Tatsurou sintió como si hubiera logrado una gran hazaña.

— Bueno, acostarse, lo que se dice acostarse, no. Pero se lo hice con la boca. Fue bastante sexy — añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esperaba una explosión de carcajadas o una mirada envidiosa, pero lo que obtuvo fue una dura mirada.

— ¿Acaso fue a punta de pistola o algo?

— Miya estaba muy dispuesto, créeme — se defendió Tatsurou, sorprendido por el tono agresivo de Yukke.

Yukke se sentó sobre el escenario, mirándolo con sospecha.

— Te creo que Miya te haya mostrados sus pechos y todo, pero creo que esta vez has ido muy lejos. No te creo en lo más minino que Miya haya tenido sexo contigo.

La última frase golpeo directamente el ego de Tatsurou, pero decidió que eso no iba a afectarle.

— Con un demonio, Yukke, mi cara estaba justo en su cosita. No creo que le haya importado.

— Bien. Detalles, por favor — pregunto el bajista, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No — objeto Tatsurou, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía perfectamente que Miya estaría cenando sus entrañas si descubría que se lo había contado a Yukke, era algo que no estaba a discusión. Y con la reacción de Yukke, ahora sentía que estaba tomando una dirección peligrosa.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo hiciste que durmiera contigo?

Tatsurou sacudió los hombros despectivamente.

— Me dijo que no podía tener un orgasmo, así que me lo comí. Tuvo su tan añorado orgasmo, pero entonces me dijo que lo dejara solo, y apenas me miró cuando llegue hoy. ¿Ha dicho algo al respecto? — preguntó, intentando desviar el asunto.

— Nop. Al menos no a mí — dijo Yukke — ¿Seguro de que no estás solo alardeando de que como lograste acostarte con Miya?

Tatsurou mostro el rostro más ofendido posible.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Las palabras habían salido de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. Yukke saltó hacía el suelo (lo cual le hizo lucir más pequeño), y le miro furiosamente.

— Mi problema es que Miya es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? Puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras, ¡pero no a expensas de él!

Algo en la reacción de Yukke le hizo sentirse bastante enfurecido, y Tatsurou decidió no disculparse.

— Creo que Miya es lo bastante mayor como para tomar decisiones él mismo — replicó — ¿Pero eso a ti que te interesa?

— Me interesa porque no es justo — respondió Yukke agresivamente — No debiste haber hecho eso.

Tatsurou estaba seguro de que tenía cierta ventaja – después de todo, Miya sabía cómo divertirse, a pesar de que prefería ser discreto al respecto.

— Oye, no hubiera hecho ni un carajo si Miya no lo hubiera aceptado — comenzó, y fue entonces que el entendimiento llego a él —… ¿Estas celoso?

Nunca pensó que a Yukke le importara un demonio sobre donde aterrizara su lengua en el cuerpo de Miya, pero ahora estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que a Yukke le gustaba el guitarrista, parecía que toda su existencia cobraba sentido repentinamente.

Y a juzgar por la expresión de Yukke, supo que había dado justamente en el clavo.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué estaría celoso?! —Tatsurou abrió su boca para contestar, pero Yukke no se lo permitió —. De cualquier manera, no sé cómo ayudarte. Necesito terminar mi prueba de sonido, y tú deberías estar haciendo tus calentamientos en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo y el mío.

Tatsurou concluyo que no valía la pena insistir. Se volteó justo a tiempo para cruzar miradas con Miya brevemente, antes de que éste desviara la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Así que Miya aparentemente estaba ignorándolo desde que le hizo sexo oral, y su mejor amigo estaba celoso de que había logrado hacerlo primero.

Todo era tan cursi.

\---

En el pasado, habían sido abucheados por el público, habían tocado frente a una fila de chicas desinteresadas, e incluso habían llegado a pedirles que se saltaran canciones. Pero todo eso no sonaba tan mal, comparándolo con el concierto de esa noche. Por otra parte, no habían tocado tan mal en mucho tiempo. La química entre ellos estaba completamente arruinada – Tatsurou sentía que toda la audiencia podía sentir que tanto el bajista como el guitarrista tenían un problema con él -, el término “insatisfactorio” no alcanzaba a describir el mal desempeño de Miya en la guitarra, y Tatsurou tenía tantas cosas en su mente que incluso olvido las letras en más de una canción.

El camerino se encontraba inusualmente en silencio. Tatsurou vio como Miya dejaba caer su guitarra en las manos de Maeda antes de sentarse en el sofá, y agachar su cabeza entre las rodillas. Sintió un poco de angustia al pensar que Miya había estado llorando, pero ciertamente no iba asegurarse de ello. Todos sabía que no debían molestarlo, y Miya se quedó sentado ahí. Tatsurou decidió ir directo a uno de los espejos para comenzar a quitarse su maquillaje. Entre más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor.

Ya estaba cambiado, limpio y listo para irse cuando noto que Miya no se había movido ni una pulgada de su lugar desde que entro al camerino. Tatsurou respiro hondo y camino hacia él. Ya no le importaba si Miya lo mandaba al demonio – su actuación malhumorada comenzaba a ser ridícula.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto intentando sonar compasivo.

Miya levanto su mirada lentamente, y Tatsurou se dio cuenta que definitivamente no estaba actuando. Le tranquilizo saber que Miya no había estado llorando. Sin embargo, su cara tenía un interesante tono verde, lo cual no era un buen augurio.

— Estoy bien — murmuro de forma poco convincente.

— ¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy bien —estaba siendo amable, por supuesto, pues la realidad era que Miya se veía del carajo. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y le dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

— Solo tengo dolor de estómago — explicó Miya, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

De algún modo, todos en el camerino parecieron prestarles atención, y Maeda, Yukke y Satochi acudieron a ver que sucedía.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntaron los tres casi al unísono.

— Lo tengo todo bajo control — mascullo Tatsurou entre dientes.

Tal vez había sido el mejor momento para hablar con Miya, de no haber sido por ellos tres, pero por supuesto, nadie lo escucho. Yukke también se sentó a lado de Miya, y comenzó a acariciar su hombro de manera reconfortante.

— ¿Ya te quieres ir a tu casa? — le pregunto, y Miya asintió lastimosamente.

Esta vez, Maeda habló:

— Te llevaré a casa entonces. Podemos irnos si tú quieres.

— En ese caso — comenzó Tatsurou poniéndose de pie — Lo llevaré yo y lo cuidaré.

— No. Yo debo ir. Conozco a Miya desde hace más tiempo — dijo Yukke con firmeza, levantándose para encararlo, y Tatsurou casi se torció un musculo al rodar los ojos.

Maeda sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente.

— Nah, ambos debería irse y divertiste. Yo me ocupo de esto.

— Vamos, podemos divertirnos después — objeto Tatsurou, moviendo la mano con desprecio, y Yukke asintió dándole la razón. De todos modos no había mucho que celebrar.

Al escucharlo, Satochi rodó los ojos y le revolvió el cabello a Miya.

— Te daré un poco de espacio para respirar. Cuídate — le dijo para después y volverse a la salida y dejarlos discutir.

Las negociaciones se convirtieron en una acalorada discusión hasta que una pequeña voz habló finalmente:

— Mae-chan ¿Te molestaría llevarnos a Tatsurou y a mí a mi casa? Necesito hablar con él.

Tatsurou tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no sonreír como idiota. Ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que Yukke probablemente lo quería muerto en esos momentos y de que tal vez Miya no iba a hablar con él de algo bueno – aun así sentía como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

— Bien — suspiro Maeda —. Avísenme cuando estén listos para salir.

\---

**412 :** 2009/09/15 11:52:32 ID:9ru+MNHzO

_que porquería… el live de hoy fue un asco_

**413 :** 2009/09/15 11:53:37 ID:vnTlMIMaO

HOUKOU. MI CANCION FAVORITA DEE TODO EL ALBUM Y LA ARRUINARON AF;KGJA;FKJGCMBM

AJFDK;AFG

fjkg;fga;g;a

**414 :** 2009/09/15 11:54:17 ID:zCEj53c+O

_Que Miya-san no se veía muy delgado? Espero que este bien…_

**415 :** 2009/09/15 11:54:58 ID:Wwvx1m9WO

_yukke se puso gordo loololol_

**416 :** 2009/09/15 11:55:48 ID:6cemwl5o0

**>>414**

_También lo noté!!!! Creo que trabaja demasiado… mejórate miya!!!!!!! _

**417 :** 2009/09/15 11:56:27 ID:RBorZJkIO

gyah desearía haber ido… aunqe me pone triste leer sbr Miya

**418 :** 2009/09/15 11:56:34 ID:h58+rvLtO

se rasuro.............................

**419 :** 2009/09/15 11:56:57 ID:GOQJBku9O

NOOOOOOOOOO (ノдT)

**420 :** 2009/09/15 11:57:15 ID:fZSwzro00

**>>415**

LO SEHAHAHAHA

Las reacciones no eran completamente malas, pero no había manera de que Tatsurou se sintiera aliviado. Cerro la ventana del buscador, se recargo en la silla de la computadora y mientras se tallaba los ojos lentamente, escucho un pitido salir de su bolsillo, anunciando un mensaje entrante. Enarcó una ceja cuando leyó “nuevo mensaje de Miya” en la pantalla del teléfono. Miya se había encerrado en el baño tan pronto llegaron al departamento, y hasta donde Tatsurou sabía, aún seguía en el baño.

Todo cobro sentido cuando abrió su teléfono y leyó _“cómprame unas toallas por favor”_, explotando en carcajadas tan intensas que le era difícil respirar. Finalmente logró calmarse y ponerse de pie después de escuchar un furioso _“¡no te rías!” _desde el baño.

— ¿Estas bien ahí dentro? — le pregunto a Miya después de tocar la puerta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse.

La voz de Miya escucho apagada desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo, Tatsurou logro percibir la indignación en ella.

— He estado mejor.

— ¿Buscas algo en particular? ¿Regular? ¿Súper abundante? ¿Con alas? ¿Sin alas?

— Me importa un carajo — respondió Miya irritado.

Había tantas maneras de burlarse de él considerando la situación, pero Tatsurou de alguna manera, resistió la tentación.

— Ya regreso. Llámame si necesitas algo.

La tienda _Matsumoto Kiyoshi _ más cercana estaba a punto de cerrar, pero logró llegar a tiempo para que lo dejaran pasar. Se paseó sin rumbo un rato entre los pasillos del detergente para trastes y pastas dentales, hasta que escucho el ruido de unos tacones detrás de él. Al voltearse, vio a una joven mujer subir las escaleras que llevaban a las botellas de shampoo y productos para el cabello. _Bingo_, pensó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Se dio cuenta que esos pasillos de aspecto inocente de tintes de cabello y exfoliantes era una zona intermedia entre la mundana sección del detergente para ropa y el Área 51 de la higiene femenina.

Todo en el piso de arriba era rosa y brillante y olía a flores, y Tatsurou resaltó como un pulgar lesionado – uno feo y endemoniadamente adolorido. Al menos no había tantos clientes en la tienda que presenciaran su humillación 

Y para añadir sal en la herida, todos los productos venían en treinta diferentes e inútiles variantes, y desafortunadamente, también era el caso de las toallas sanitarias. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y de llamar a Miya cuando la mujer que había visto antes, tomo unas de las cajas y desapareció inmediatamente al siguiente pasillo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Tatsurou sonrió triunfante ante su boleto de salida, y tomo otra caja de la misma marca. Ofrecía máxima protección, un ajuste perfecto y textura suave. Era más que suficiente. Prácticamente le lanzó al cajero un par de billetes de cien yenes antes de salir corriendo de _Matsukiyo _ sin mirar atrás.

Le entrego a Miya la caja de toallas sanitarias a través de una pequeña ranura de la puerta del baño. Estaba navegando por _2channel _cuando Miya salió del baño, con el rostro limpio y con sus lentes en la nariz, sin verse mejor que antes cuando estaban en los camerinos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunto Tatsurou después de ver como se dejaba caer sobre la cama, dejando salir un ruidoso suspiro.

— No puedo esperar a que los calmantes hagan efecto — rodándose hasta quedar boca abajo sobre su estómago, Miya se abrazó a una almohada, recargando en ella su mentón para observar la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¿Es _2channel_?

— Sip. Hablan sobre como perdiste mucho peso.

— Entonces no es tan malo — hubo un corto silencio antes de que Tatsurou escuchara un suspiro. Finalmente Miya añadió:

— Sabes, lo siento.

— ¿Sobre lo de ayer? — Pregunto Tatsurou distraídamente mientras escribía una respuesta – le encantaba publicar (de manera anónima) estupideces en esos foros —. No te preocupes

— Me siento muy mal al respecto. No lo sé… fue endemoniadamente incómodo. No sabía que más hacer.

Tatsurou envió su respuesta y cerro la ventana del buscador antes de girar la silla de la computadora para ver a Miya.

— Dije que no te preocuparas. Tal vez estuviste así porque estaba por llegar tu periodo – bromeo, y Miya se cubrió su rostro con la almohada, sus hombros se sacudían mientras reía patéticamente.

— ¿Vas a dormir?

— Lo intentare, si no te molesta — dijo Miya después de ofrecerle una sonrisa cansada.

— Claro que no — Tatsurou se levantó y camino fuera de la habitación, no sin antes revolverle el cabello a Miya —. Estaré en el sofá.

\---

Tatsurou despertó repentinamente, y casi se caía del sofá en medio de su confusión. Logro sostenerse con una mano, sin estar seguro de que fue lo que lo despertó hasta que se percato de las luces encendidas de la cocina. Mirando rápidamente el reproductor del _DVD_, supo que pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Le tomo toda su voluntad posible para resistir la tentación de simplemente volver a dormirse, pero sintió la necesidad de revisar a Miya. Así que eventualmente logro ponerse de pie.

Encontró a Miya sentado en la mesa, con su frente sobre las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Tatsurou, con voz ronca y somnolienta, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

— Los calmantes no están funcionando — murmuro Miya, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tatsurou frunció el ceño.

— ¿Intentaste tomar más? – pregunto, sentándose a su lado. Acaricio su hombro con suavidad, y sintió como la espalda de Miya se movía mientras suspiraba profundamente.

— Sip — Miya recargo su mejilla en la palma de su mano y lo miro. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran un vivido contraste sobre su inusual y pálida complexión.

— Debiste despertarme, estúpido.

Miya se encogió de hombros.

— Creí que el dolor desaparecería si esperaba un poco.

— Bueno, obviamente no fue así — Tatsurou le dio palmaditas en hombro antes de ponerse de pie —.Revisare si hay algo que podamos hacer. Tú ve a ver televisión.

Miya obedeció sin decir palabra alguna y Tatsurou se dirigió a la habitación para encender la computadora. No pensó que el buscar “dolor menstrual” en medio de la noche, sería algo que terminaría haciendo, pero ahí estaba, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras buscaba páginas de belleza y de salud. Después de revisar algunos sitios, la información comenzaba a ser repetitiva, concluyendo que no había muchas opciones a la mano.

Encontró a Miya en la estancia. Estaba acostado en el sofá con Gizmo recostado sobre su pecho mirando la televisión, aunque sin ponerle demasiada atención a la película que transmitían.

— ¿Tienes una bolsa de agua caliente? Al parecer eso ayuda.

Miya cerró los ojos mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme para pensar la respuesta.

— En el gabinete del baño, creo.

No encontró ninguna bolsa, pero Tatsurou encontró una botella de agua caliente con forma de puerquito.

— No te gustara esto — dijo mientras traía consigo la botella llena de agua caliente para entregársela a Miya —. Pero aparentemente la cafeína empeora el dolor.

— Maldita sea. Tome como tres tazas el día de hoy — mascullo entre dientes mientras se incorporaba y ponía a Gizmo en el piso. Tomo la botella y se la coloco en su estómago —. Gracias.

Tatsurou se sentó en el piso, recargándose sobre el sofá.

— La soya también es buena. Puedo ir a comprarte un poco de leche de soya o algo si tú quieres.

— Nah, gracias. No me apetece nada de eso en estos momentos — respondió Miya, entonces le escucho moverse detrás de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunto, al darse cuenta que el guitarrista se sentaba.

— Te hago espacio — dijo Miya señalando lo obvio, indicándole con la mano que se sentara junto a él.

Tatsurou estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pensó en rechazar su propuesta, así que se sentó en el sofá sin protestar. Casi inmediatamente, Miya se recargo sobre él, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Ve a dormir a tu habitación — le ordeno Tatsurou sonriendo ligeramente, pero Miya murmuró algo incomprensible. Parecía que no tenía intenciones de levantarse otra vez.

_Al diablo_, pensó Tatsurou, entonces se recostó sobre el sofá, acostando a Miya sobre él, y siendo cuidadoso de no tirar la botella de agua caliente que se había puesto en su estómago.

— ¿Cómodo? — le pregunto a Miya mientras éste s recargaba sobre su pecho, de nuevo recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Estoy bien — respondió — ¿No estoy muy pesado?

— Ligero como una pluma — Tatsurou cerró sus ojos y envolvió a Miya entre sus brazos, acariciando su rodilla distraídamente con una mano, y su cabello con la otra. La televisión aún seguía encendida y Tatsurou logró captar un pequeño dialogo sin darse cuenta – algo acerca de un tipo que no iría a la guerra – pero no se molestó en apagarla. Estaba semiconsciente cuando la voz de Miya le despertó.

— Detente.

Tatsurou abrió los ojos con dificultad, estirándose lo que el cuerpo de Miya sobre él le permitió.

— ¿Detenerme en qué?

— Eso. Me estas excitando — añadió dócilmente.

Le tomo un momento a Tatsurou para entender de lo que estaba hablando. Su mano se había deslizado sobre la pierna de Miya y ahora se encontraba acariciando su muslo sin querer.

— ¿Lo estoy? — preguntó divertido, sintiéndose sonreír a pesar de estar medio dormido. Llevo su mano hasta el interior del muslo de Miya para acariciarlo lentamente sobre la tela del pantalón de su pijama.

— Los orgasmos también ayudan a disminuir los cólicos, aparentemente.

—… Pero estoy sangrando.

Tatsurou se rió ante la indignación en la voz de Miya.

— Nunca dije que te lo haría con la boca — murmuro antes de propinarle un beso detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Miya no ofreció resistencia cuando las caricias de Tatsurou avanzaron lentamente por su cadera hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron bajo sus pantalones.

\---

— Erm, Miya, estaba pensando que, uh, podríamos ir a _Tower Records _ o algo después de esto. Si quieres, claro — añadió Maeda rápidamente, jugueteando nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

Miya terminaba de cerrar el estuche de su guitarra antes de mirarlo sonriente.

— Claro. Solo déjame ir por mis cosas.

Tatsurou suspiro. Había estado a punto de sugerirle a Miya algo similar – aunque en vez de _Tower Records_, había pensado en _Mister Donuts_. Se habría invitado él mismo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la sonrisa idiota en el rostro de Maeda le decía que esta vez no sería bienvenido.

— ¡Grandioso! iré a fumar un cigarrillo, así que, um, te esperaré afuera — le dijo, y Tatsurou estaba convencido de que lo hacía solo para celebrar en privado el hecho de haber logrado lo que obviamente creía que era una cita.

Espero hasta estar seguro de que Maeda estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para hablar con el guitarrista.

— Espero que estés consiente de que Mae-chan está completamente detrás de ti — le dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa.

— Muy gracioso — respondió Miya con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios —. Pero sabes, creo que a él le gustan las chicas que son, tu sabes, realmente chicas.

— No creo que a él le importe mucho, juzgando la manera en que te ha estado mirando.

Probablemente Miya se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando enserio, pues la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, enarcando las cejas incrédulo.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Tatsurou rio.

— No estas poniendo atención. Maeda te comería si tuviera oportunidad.

—… ¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

— Justo lo que te estoy diciendo.

Miya sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? No es la primera vez que Maeda y yo salimos después del trabajo.

— Puedo apostarte que para él no es solo una simple salida — se defendió Tatsurou —. Es obvio que babea por ti, lo cual es un tanto triste.

Miya dejo salir una sonrisa burlona.

— Tatsurou, solo porque tuvimos sexo un par de veces no significa que tienes derecho a decirme con quien puedo o no salir. 

Tatsurou se quedó boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Al parecer Miya había malentendido todo el asunto.

— Maldición, wow. Creo que hay un par de cosas que seguro te afectaron, yo solo trato de advertirte, es todo.

— ¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Mae-chan? No que se te metió a la cabeza — dijo Miya, dándose golpecitos sobre un costado de su cabeza con el dedo índice —.Pero creo que debes de tranquilizarte y dejar de estar celoso.

— Con un demonio, no estoy celoso — gruñó Tatsurou —. Solo no quiero que te lastimen.

De algún modo, sus palabras hicieron reír a Miya, lo cual le hizo querer apuñalarlo en el estómago.

— Es porque no aprovechaste la oportunidad ¿cierto? Solo estás enojado porque voy a salir con alguien que no eres tú, y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

No le dio oportunidad a Tatsurou de añadir nada mas – tomó el estuche de la guitarra y se dirigió a la salida del estudio.

Tatsurou escucho a Miya llamar a Maeda con su linda vocecita, deseando asesinarlos a los dos.

\---

Estaba furioso.

Le había ayudado a Miya a tener un orgasmo cuando el idiota no sabía hacerlo por sí mismo, había ido con él a comprar sostenes, lo había consentido con un helado y café, le había comprado las malditas toallas sanitarias, pero sobre todo, lo había cuidado en medio de la noche, y todo lo que recibía a cambio era básicamente una bofetada en el rostro.

Aun echaba humo por los oídos cuando llego a su casa, desplomándose sobre el sofá con su _DS _y _Puyo Puyo Fever. _Jugó espectacularmente mal esa noche, frustrándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Quería lanzar su consola por la ventana, optando al final por apagarla y ver televisión mientras se acurrucaba con su gata, sin preocuparse por Miya, sin que le importara si Maeda se aprovechaba de él. 

Aquello le funciono, porque cuando Miya se apareció frente a su puerta inesperadamente un par de horas después, le tomo a Tatsurou un momento para recordar que se suponía que estaba molesto con él.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita? — pregunto con sarcasmo.

— No puedo creer que tuvieras razón — respondió Miya dejando salir un profundo suspiro, y la renovada furia de Tatsurou se derritió como nieve en el sol. Cerro la puerta detrás de Miya mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada malo realmente — Miya dejo caer su bolsa de _Tower Records _sobre la mesita del café y se desplomo sobre el sofá —. Fuimos de compras y decidimos ir a comer — parecía un poco renuente, así que Tatsurou lo apresuró para que siguiera contando —. Usualmente vamos a _Mos _o a _Cocolchi_, tu sabes, pero él insistió en ir a un restaurante elegante de pasta, y… en algún momento puso su mano sobre mi rodilla — Miya se aclaró la garganta —. Me asusté un poco y me fui.

Tatsurou dejo salir una risita, muy a su pesar, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Te fuiste solo así?

— No solo así, pero no me quede para el postre —respondió Miya avergonzado. Viniendo de él, eso tendría que significar algo —. No tuve ganas de quedarme después de eso.

— Bueno, al menos ahora le quedo claro a Maeda.

— Supongo — hubo una pausa antes de que Miya dejara salir un exasperado suspiro, echando la cabeza para atrás —. Estoy harto de todo esto. Satochi es grosero conmigo todo el tiempo, Yukke me trata como si fuera de cristal, le gusto a Mae-chan, y parece que siempre se burlan de mí cuando se supone que debemos de estar trabajando — el encogerse de hombros de manera despreocupada, no fue suficiente para ocultar lo molesto que estaba.

— Lo dices como si yo te tratara de la misma manera — dijo Tatsurou, como una especie de confesión después de observar a Miya morderse el labio inferior durante un rato. Miya se volvió hacía él y le dirigió una sonrisa apagada.

— Al menos se siente que tú me tomas en serio — se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y de dedico a mirar el techo —. Estoy un poco decepcionado de todos, supongo.

— Hablaré con ellos si quieres — sugirió Tatsurou, mirando los pies de Miya que descansaban sobre la orilla de la mesita del café. Lucían ridículamente pequeños, y de la nada sintió una ola de ternura ante esa escena.

—… Tal vez. Ellos ya no me escuchan — Miya volvió a dedicar una triste sonrisa, y Tatsurou rodó los ojos en forma de broma al notar un destello en sus ojos.

— No me digas que comenzarás a llorar de nuevo — le dijo, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro, abrazándolo con suavidad mientras lo acercaba a él.

No supo si recibió una respuesta (si es que la hubo). De algún modo, la boca de Miya aterrizó sobre la de él, perdiendo todo el hilo de la conversación. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Miya antes de darse cuenta, y solo momentos después, Miya se había sentado en su regazo, con sus dedos enredados en su cabello, mientas que las manos de Tatsurou se habían deslizado bajo la camiseta del guitarrista. Se preguntó por unos instantes, si esa era la manera de Miya de disculparse por regañarlo horas atrás o para expresar su gratitud por escucharlo desahogarse; pero fuera lo que fuera, no iba a a quejarse en esos momentos.

Miya había comenzado a moverse lentamente sobre sus caderas, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tatsurou se abalanzara sobre él a lo largo del sofá, provocando que sus cuerpos se enredaran, que sus dientes chocaran y que sus ropas se frotaran la una con la otra. Comenzó a moverse sobre él, tan duro y tan delicioso, que Tatsurou se habría venido sin más, mientras apretaba los pechos de Miya con desesperación. Sentía la lengua de Miya en su boca, mientras que sus dedos se aferraban tan fuerte a su espalda que le resultaba algo incómodo.

El sonido de los gemidos de Miya sobre sus labios solo mejoraban las cosas, y Tatsurou comenzó a moverse más fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando sintió las piernas de Miya enredarse en su cintura, con sus muslos apretándolo fuertemente.

El vocalista no pudo contener un sonido de indignación cuando, momentos después, Miya puso una temblorosa mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo.

— De-detente — le dijo sin aliento, y Tatsurou se dio cuenta de que Miya se había venido sin siquiera darse cuenta, sintiendo escalofríos en sus dedos —. Yo me ocupare de ti.

Eso había sido la cosa más sensual que alguien pudo haberle dicho – o tal vez solo fue la manera en que Miya se puso de rodillas frente a él mientras lo decía. El guitarrista no parecía incómodo en absoluto. Le desató el cinturón y abrió sus pantalones antes de tomar su erección con firmeza y meterla en su boca sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

Tatsurou dejo salir un pequeño gemido de felicidad, apretando sus propias rodillas cuando Miya comenzó a succionarlo enérgicamente.

— Eres bueno — logró murmurar, y Miya momentáneamente retiró la erección de su boca para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, sus labios brillaban a causa de la saliva y el líquido pre seminal.

— Solo hago lo que me gusta — respondió, enviando escalofríos hasta la espina dorsal de Tatsurou.

Su cumplido había alentado a Miya para seguir su labor, chupando su erección con más entusiasmo que antes. Un montón de silabas incoherentes escaparon de los labios de Tatsurou, y al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, sintió su erección resbalar fuera de la boca del guitarrista. Estaba por quejarse y pedir misericordia, cuando Miya hablo:

— Bien — su tono parecía como si estuviera dándose por vencido —. Siento curiosidad de saber que se siente tener sexo con un hombre.

Tatsurou lo miro sin poder creerlo. Habría intentado sugerirle eso a Miya semanas atrás, pero nunca pensó que Miya estuviese pidiéndoselo el mismo, ni mucho menos que estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le dijo Tatsurou cuando por fin logró articular una oración de palabras coherentes.

— Puedo masturbarte con la mano, si quieres — le dijo Miya a la defensiva, pero Tatsurou no se molestó en replicar sus palabras.

En vez de eso, lo arrastro hacia la habitación y procedieron a tener lo que Tatsurou decidió que era, sin duda alguna, el mejor sexo de su vida.

\---

Tatsurou se despertó tarde al día siguiente, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Miya, su espalda pegada a su pecho. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que pasaba del medio día, pero Miya podía dormir hasta el siguiente día si lo dejaba, así que Tatsurou comenzó a acariciar su nuca, besándolo en la curva de su hombro, con la esperanza de despertarlo.

Lo cual funciono – Miya comenzó a despertar de su sueño casi instantáneamente mientras Tatsurou deslizaba su mano por su brazo, y luego su estómago, hasta que finalmente llego a su…

Pene.

Grito y se alejó de inmediato, apartando su mano como si se hubiera quemado, después se escuchó un fuerte golpe acompañado de un quejido de dolor en toda la habitación cuando Miya cayó de la cama en medio de la conmoción. En ese momento, Tatsurou se encontraba sentado y pegado a la pared, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle si estaba bien.

A Miya pareció no preocuparle mucho, ya que después de levantarse con un salto, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro por completo, y, olvidándose del aliento matutino, le beso, metiéndole la lengua a su boca.

— Ya regreso, necesito llamar a mi mama — le dijo antes de besarlo de nueva cuenta y correr fuera de la habitación, completamente desnudo. Tatsurou observó la puerta abierta durante un largo rato, totalmente desconcertado.

Escucho débilmente la voz de Miya desde la estancia durante un largo rato antes de que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. Logrando finalmente reaccionar de su aturdimiento se dirigió al baño, pensando que una ducha le daría algo de tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Aunque resulto más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tatsurou permaneció bajo la regadera más tiempo de lo que realmente necesitaba, sin conseguir darle sentido a la situación al momento que decidió cerrar la llave del agua. Lo único que podía pensar era que había tenido un sexo increíble y maravilloso con Miya la noche anterior, y que de algún modo le había crecido un pene mientras dormían abrazados.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar cuando finalmente salió de su refugio improvisado. Se tomó su tiempo en vestirse, y eventualmente se obligó a salir a la estancia donde encontró a Miya recargado en la ventana y fumando un cigarrillo. Agradeció que el guitarrista estuviese vestido.

— Siento lo de hace rato. No estaba pensando claramente.

Miya sonaba extraño. No había duda de que le tomaría a Tatsuro un buen rato para volver a acostumbrarse a su voz.

— No te preocupes. ¿Qué dijo tu mamá? — le pregunto para cambiar de tema. Al sentarse sobre el sofá, su gatita Teto inmediatamente saltó a su regazo, demandando atención.

— Estaba enojada porque no le había llamado en un tiempo, pero al menos no sabe nada de lo que paso.

Tatsurou se rio un poco, acariciando a Teto distraídamente.

— Sip, agradece que no vino a visitarte. Por cierto, me alegra que estés de regreso.

— Gracias — dijo Miya, sonriéndole. Los rasgos de su rostro habían regresado a la normalidad, y Tatsurou no pudo decir de qué manera habían cambiado en primer lugar —…Supongo que fue divertido mientras duro.

— Sip — sonrió Tatsurou, aliviado. Ansiaba hacer un billón de preguntas, pero esa misma razón las respondía todas.

Desayunaron sobras de comida, y compartieron un rato de ocio hasta que Miya se fue un par de horas después. Entonces Tatsurou sintió que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

\---

O eso fue lo que Tatsurou pensó, puesto que le tomo un par de meses en darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Las señales estaban ahí, pero no les había puesto mucha atención. De algún modo, Miya y el comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos que antes, aunque no lo pensó inmediatamente - después de todo, supuso que el comprarle a Miya toallas sanitarias los había vuelto más cercanos. Pero había todas esas caricias que ambos compartían, y sabía perfectamente bien que antes no existían. Había incrementado el número de mensajes de texto que se enviaban mutuamente, y aun sentía esa arrogante furia cuando Satochi se comportaba como un idiota durante los ensayos o si Maeda se acercaba mucho a Miya para su gusto.

Fue mientras estaba sentado en el estudio con la mano de Miya sobre su rodilla, y cuyos dedos daban pequeños golpecitos al ritmo de la canción que escuchaban, cuando se dio cuenta de que básicamente eran una pareja.

Eran una maldita pareja y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

Afortunadamente, Tatsurou lo había descubierto a tiempo, pues de otra manera estaba seguro de que lo habría arruinado todo. Darse cuenta de todo realmente le impacto - ahora no podía pensar en Miya como nada más que un novio en potencia, y eso fue en todo lo que pudo concentrarse durante el resto de la sesión de grabación. Todo era extraño, e intrigante y erróneo, pero no logro sacarse de la cabeza de que ahí había algo.

Aun se encontraba reflexionando sobre las cosas que tenía en la cabeza (con una mano bajo su ropa interior, por cierto) después de regresar a su casa esa noche. No tenía ningún problema en imaginarse a si mismo haciéndolo con Miya, pero tenía que admitir que le era difícil imaginar que acariciaba lo que tenía bajo su cintura. Intento convencerse de que no era tan diferente de masturbarse a sí mismo, porque bueno, Miya era sexy, siendo o no un chico. Además de que daba un increíble sexo oral. Estaba seguro que podría lograr lo que sea, si su furiosa erección estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Estaba llegando a ese punto cúspide, cuando alguien creyó que era buena idea llamarlo por teléfono a pesar de que pasaba de la media noche. Quien quiera que fuera, tendría que hablar con su contestadora, sin embargo su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta. Y fue entonces que se dio por vencido.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ladro.

— Oye, uh, ¿estabas dormido? — era Miya. La situación no podía ser más mortificante.

Tatsurou aclaro la garganta.

— Um. Sip – mintió. Era mejor que responder _“me estaba masturbando pensando en que me lo chupabas”_

— Lo siento — dijo Miya tímidamente —. Solo quería saber si tenías mi cámara. No puedo encontrarla.

Tatsurou salió de la cama dando un ruidoso suspiro, buscando por su apartamento. Afortunadamente, Miya había dejado su cámara a la vista sobre la mesa de la cocina y pronto la localizo.

— Sip, la tengo aquí. ¿Supongo que debo llevártela mañana?

— ¡Ah, gracias! Eso sería genial. Te veré mañana entonces.

— Claro… ¿Miya?

— ¿Hm?

Tatsurou estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no logro hacerlo. Puso fin a la conversación con un tonto _“duerme bien”_, a lo cual Miya respondió con un divertido _“también tú”_, y al ver que su erección estaba lejos de desaparecer, regreso a su labor manual. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos terminaron por costarle su noche de sueño, prometiéndose no acobardarse la próxima vez.

\---

Claro que al siguiente día, abordaron un avión con destino a Europa, y no tuvo oportunidad de estar con Miya sin que un montón de gente estuviera ahí durante tres semanas a lo largo de su _tour_. Una mañana, mientras todo mundo había decidido pasear por la ciudad, Miya se quedó dormido, y Tatsurou optó por quedarse y esperar hasta que despertara.

Su estrategia rindió frutos – Miya despertó hambriento y con antojo de pasteles, así que decidieron caminar sobre la calle en la cual se encontraba su hotel para encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran desayunar.

— ¿Pay de queso para desayunar? — pregunto Tatsurou una vez que estuvieron sentados en la pequeña mesa de una acogedora cafetería. La mesera sonreía divertida mientras colocaba el postre frente a Miya, y Tatsurou debía admitir que se veía delicioso. Miya se encogió de hombros, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en la curva de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya tuve suficientes _croissants_ por el resto de mi vida.

— Buen punto — concedió Tatsurou sonriendo, y fue entonces que no se permitió pensar antes de preguntar directamente:

— ¿Oye, estamos saliendo?

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse de su pregunta mientras observaba a Miya atragantarse con el bocado de pay de queso, para después toser hasta que logro hablar de nuevo:

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — su rostro se había sonrojado, mientras que sus ojos se habían vuelto más grandes de lo usual. Tatsurou se habría reído, de no desear que la tierra se lo tragara hasta desaparecer.

— No lo sé — respondió —. Solo pensé que… se siente como estuviéramos saliendo.

Miya bajo su tenedor, con una mirada pensativa.

— No lo sé — dijo después de unos momentos — ¿Lo estamos?

— No lo sé.

A esto le siguió un largo e incómodo silencio, Y Tatsurou estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, cuando Miya se aclaró la garganta.

—… ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Tatsurou lo miro sorprendido. Había esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Olvídalo — murmuro Miya, pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello, y Tatsurou comenzó a reírse muy a su pesar.

— No sabía que te gustaban los hombres — bromeó.

— No sabía que a ti te gustaran los hombres — se encogió Miya de hombros, sonriendo traviesamente —. Dejé que tuvieras sexo conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Tatsurou tuvo que reflexionar lo antes dicho por un momento. Parecía no haber dudas sobre el hecho de que a Miya no le importaba la presencia de un pene que no fuera el de él en una relación.

— Veo a lo que te refieres — dijo. Tatsurou se preguntó brevemente que diría eso sobre sí mismo, pero realmente no lo supo, solo sabía que había disfrutado mucho acostarse con un hombre con el cuerpo de una chica, quien aparentemente había disfrutado acostarse con un hombre.

— Supongo que podemos intentarlo —comenzó Miya, picando distraídamente su pay de queso con el tenedor —. Y podemos parar si no funciona.

Tatsurou asintió con la cabeza.

— Suena bien — miró postre sobre el plato de Miya, finalmente dándose por vencido — ¿Me das un poco de eso?

Miya sonrió.

— Seguro — dijo. Dudo momentáneamente, pero luego le acerco a Tatsurou un bocado con su propio tenedor. El pastel estaba excepcionalmente bueno, sin poder resistir a pedir un segundo bocado. Miya lo complació con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Tatsurou rezo silenciosamente de que el salir con Miya oficialmente no tuviera malas consecuencias en su ingesta de calorías.

\---

Resulto que no había gran diferencia entre hacerlo con Miya siendo una chica y Miya siendo un chico. Por su puesto que había un par de nuevos elementos, pero a Tatsurou no le importo tanto como había creído, y el entusiasmo que Miya ponía durante el sexo mientras tomaba con firmeza su erección, casi le había hecho olvidar la extraña sensación de la erección de otro hombre golpear su estómago.

Los desesperados gemidos de Miya comenzaban a hacer un ruidoso eco mientras sus caderas giraban más y más rápido contra su cuerpo, y era probable que dejara marcas si el guitarrista continuaba arañando su espalda agresivamente. Claro que esto no le importaba a Tatsurou – simplemente se aseguraba de sostener al guitarrista con más fuerza, sacándole otro pequeño gemido, estremeciéndose cuando sintió un talón deslizarse a lo largo de su pantorrilla mientras Miya le susurraba un silencioso _“espera” _al oído. Sin aliento, Tatsurou se enderezo, sintiendo una caliente sensación en su estómago, y unas frías y húmedas gotas de líquido pre seminal sobre su piel, justo donde había estado la erección de Miya. Le observo estirarse para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Tatsurou se congelo cuando vio que Miya sacaba un condón y una pequeña botella de plástico. No estaba realmente acostumbrado a esa parte, y su desconcierto debió ser demasiado obvio, pues Miya lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieres tener sexo? — espetó Tatsurou, sin darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta hasta que escapo de su boca. La respuesta era bastante obvia, pues la mirada expectante de Miya y el que tuviera las piernas completamente abiertas, no estaban pasabando por nada.

— Bueno, ¿sí? ¿Tú no?

Tatsurou volteó a mirar el condón y el lubricante en su mano.

— Yo, uh, supongo — murmuro.

La cabeza de Miya se desplomo sobre la almohada ante su respuesta, dejando salir un dramático suspiro.

— ¿Supones? Por favor no decidas que eres hetero ahora — mascullo entre dientes, enderezándose para tomar la pequeña botella de la mano de Tatsurou.

Esta vez fue Tatsurou quien suspiro.

— Ten compasión. Sabes que nunca antes había tenido sexo con un hombre.

Nunca lo sabría, pero tal vez Miya había experimentado todo esto por su cuenta, ya que el guitarrista no se molestó en responderle antes de esparcir una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre sus dedos índice y cordial, para colocarlos en medio de sus piernas y meterlos dentro de sí mismo. Tatsurou lo observo sin palabras. Pudo ver la inconfundible expresión de placer de Miya, – ojos cerrados, labios separados y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas – su pecho respiraba lenta y profundamente. Era una extraña escena al principio, después la encontró sumamente sexy. Fue entonces que sintió un poco de culpa al recordar que se esperaba que participara en asunto.

— Yo me haré cargo — se escuchó a si mismo decir, tomando la botella —…Dime si te duele ¿está bien?

Miya se recostó sobre la cama y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

— Te podría apostar que has tenido sexo anal con una chica al menos una vez. Es básicamente lo mismo.

Tatsurou solo sonrió. En realidad, ya lo había hecho – solo un par de veces, aunque una de esas veces no fue a propósito, y no había dedos involucrados. No era tan malo como Tatsurou había creído, eso mientras no pensara demasiado en el asunto. En cambio Miya, ciertamente parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, lo cual era suficiente.

Entonces una de las piernas del guitarrista se retorció mientras dejaba salir un estrangulado y agudo sonido, e inmediatamente Tatsurou sacó los dedos de su interior, asustado de haberlo herido.

— ¿Estas bien?

Le tomo a Miya varios segundos para recuperar el aliento.

— Si, maldición.

Tomo deprisa el paquetito olvidado, para abrirlo y enrollarlo en la erección de Tatsurou antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos, besándolo en los labios.

— ¿Quieres que te monte? — le susurro Miya en medio del beso, sus ojos entre cerrados lo miraban y miraban su erección que de nueva cuenta estaba presionada contra su cuerpo, luciendo más dura que nuca. Tatsurou asintió en silencio, recostándose sobre la cama, sus brazos se abrazaron el cuerpo de Miya mientras se besaban.

Miya entonces se puso de horcajadas sobre él, tomando su erección con una mano para introducirlo dentro de su cuerpo. Tatsurou olvido inmediatamente todos sus prejuicios cuando observo los parpados de Miya cerrarse mientras un suspiro de satisfacción escapaba de sus labios. Comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, y los dedos de Tatsurou se aferraron inconscientemente a la piel de sus muslos mientras gemía silenciosamente.

Tatsurou se percató de que había cerrado los ojos solo cuando los abrió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que Miya le observaba fijamente, provocando que un rayo de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo.

— No es tan malo como creí — dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acostarte con un hombre? — le pregunto Miya divertido, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado en esos momentos.

— Sip — no estaba mintiendo, aquello era el descubrimiento del año —. Aunque no lo haría si no fuera contigo.

Miya sonrió.

— Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Al siguiente segundo, la boca de Miya volvía a besarlo, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido sobre él. El guitarrista entonces guió a una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, y Tatsurou comprendió la indirecta, a continuación tomó la erección de Miya entre sus dedos, para masturbarlo lentamente. Miya dejo salir un gemido, y el sonido de su respiración se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, mientras que el propio placer de Tatsurou comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

Sin embargo, Miya disminuyo su ritmo, y Tatsurou abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando lo escucho reírse en su oído.

— Demonios, no estoy acostumbrado a rebotar de esta manera. Estoy descubriendo músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. — le dijo, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

Tatsurou resoplo.

— Déjame hacer esto entonces — empujo con cuidado a Miya sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él, las piernas de Miya descansaban en sus antebrazos. Comenzó a penetrarlo mientras se aferraba a sus hombros para sostenerse, mientras Miya lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo para unir sus labios en un ferviente beso.

Miya se separó minutos después para tomar aire, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente debajo de él, y fue entonces cuando Tatsurou tuvo el mismo pensamiento que había tenido varias semanas atrás – sería capaz de observar a Miya venirse durante todo el día.

\---

_“donde stas” _ leyó Tatsurou en la pantalla de su teléfono, escribiendo rápidamente _“lavando tu maldita ropa” _como respuesta. Dos minutos después, Miya llego a la lavandería del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, con una taza de café en mano, los ojos entrecerrados y una alborotada cabellera que desafiaba la gravedad.

— Buenos días — le saludo Tatsurou, a pesar de que el sol hacia mucho que había pasado de su cenit. 

— No tienes que hacer eso — fue la respuesta de Miya. Su voz aun estaba ronca y somnolienta, aclarándose la garganta mientras se recargaba sobre una secadora que nadie usaba.

— Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo — respondió Tatsurou como si fuera lo más obvio, mirando a Miya, reconociendo de pronto del logo de _Comme des Garçons_ en la camiseta de polo que tenía puesta. Que por cierto, sucedía que era de él.

— ¡Oye, he estado buscando esa camiseta por todas partes!

Miya le soplo a su café antes de darle un cuidadoso sorbo.

— ¿En serio? Ha estado en mi armario desde hace tiempo — comentó con obvia diversión —. Y es toda la ropa que tengo para usar.

— Bien. Puedes quedártela hasta que se lave esta carga de ropa — dijo Tatsurou en un exagerado suspiro, señalando la canasta de ropa que había traído consigo minutos antes.

Miya se rio.

— ¿Te sientes generoso el día de hoy?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Miya tuvo que pensar la respuesta durante unos instantes, y su impotencia hizo reír a Tatsurou.

Su rostro se ilumino finalmente.

— Es víspera de navidad — dijo antes de darle un largo sorbo a su café —. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— No hacer nada, si eso no te molesta — Tatsurou necesitaba solo mitad de horas de sueño que dormía el guitarrista para sentirse renovado, siéndole difícil sentirse cansado, pero ese día era su primer día libre después de mucho tiempo, y no sentía ganas de hacer mucho. 

— Eso suena bien — dijo Miya con una sonrisa, la cual pronto desapareció para convertirse en una expresión de disculpa —. Aunque no tuve tiempo de comprarte un regalo.

— Rayos, eso duele. Yo si te compre algo lindo — dijo Tatsurou con un tono falso de decepción y fingiendo fruncir el entrecejo. A pesar de haberle comprado a Miya un lujoso surtido de mezclas de café (encontrar un lindo regalo para Miya había sido todo un reto, pero el café era una apuesta segura), no le importaba si no recibía nada a cambio.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Tatsurou, Miya lo tomo muy a pecho, juzgando la manera en que sus dedos golpeaban la taza de café.

— Lo siento — murmuro —. Te compraré algo.

— Te diré que es lo que quiero — comenzó a decir siniestramente —. Quiero mi camisa de vuelta. Y sexo oral — añadió, guiñándole el ojo.

— Hecho — dijo Miya con una sonrisa, rodando los ojos. Entonces su boca se abrió en completa sorpresa al ver que Tatsurou sacaba de la ropa sucia, uno de los sostenes que habían comprado juntos meses atrás. Ambos intercambiaron miradas perplejas antes de estallar en risas al unísono.

— Quema eso — le dijo Miya cuando las risas comenzaban a apagarse.

Las risas volvieron a invadir a Tatsurou.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es un lindo recuerdo, no crees?

Miya dejo su taza de café sobre una lavadora.

— Quémalo — repitió con firmeza acercándose a él, parándose en la punta de sus pies para propinarle a Tatsurou un largo y juguetón beso.


End file.
